Clan of the Mystic
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: Inuyasha and his companions meet the three members of the Mystic demon clan. its hilariouse friends. inuxkagome MirokuxAmaris SesshomaruxAthrun KogaxArashi AU and OOC


Clan of the Mystic

Disclaimer: hey, hey, hey people children and over aged anime lovers. I' m Roxxi, and my cuz Hunter we write all the stories that are under Hunter Hatake. Just to let you all know we don't give a crap what you say and that we don't own any Inuyasha characters except the three new ones we made up. The three are Arashi, Amaris and Athrun. ON WITH THE STORY!

The 6 companions walked on their journey to find the sacred jewel shards.

"Do you smell that?" Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha, we don't have senses like you remember" smart assed Kagome.

"Kilala smells some thing too" Whispered Sango.

"Its other demons, three of them, they smell dangerous" added Inuyasha.

Three figures jumped out of the forest and attached.

"Owwww hey watch it you almost poked my eye out you dumb ass!" screamed one figure.

"What!" Screamed Kagome.

"I told you act professional you always get hit in the damn eye" screamed the other

"You guys STOP ARGUING!" yelled the other.

"Why don't YOU act "professional" when YOU get poked in the eye by his damn staff?" screamed the first

"Umm... Excuse me but who are you?" asked Kagome

"See now they want our names"

"Oh shut up you ass and tell them"

"I'll do it then GOD!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala look at each other weird.

"Ok well I'm Amaris, this is Athrun, and this is Arashi."

"Hi I don't know why Athrun always has to fight with people I guess it's in her nature" explained Arashi.

"Well maybe if miss kitty cat over there would follow orders and not watch bugs crawl and bleed" hollered Athrun.

"TAKE IT BACK YOU..YOU… WITCH!" screamed back Amaris.

"OK can you stop fighting" yelled Arashi.

"They sound like siblings" laughed Miroku.

"What did you just say!" yelled the 3 girls

"He said nothing, nothing at all" covered Kagome.

"By the way, who are you?" asked Athrun.

"Oh I'm Kagome; this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala.

"Ok then well I think we should go bye" hurried Amaris.

"Why the rush we have to meet you" giggled Kagome

"Umm no thanks we really have to get back"

"No we insist"

5 minutes later

"And what clan are you from?" curiously asked Shippo

"Err the mystic" replied Athrun

"What are you?" rudely asked Inuyasha

"We are 3 clan demons that get along" replied Arashi

"And we should go now because our families are waiting for us" stuttered Amaris

"Why did you come out here?" asked Kagome

"Amaris seen some pretty cute guys around here or as she said it "Cha dude I seen these awesome looking dudes lets go man!"" laughed Athrun.

"Laugh at me now but I'm the one with the Cat calls, and the cat senses now leave me be beast" laughed Amaris.

"Pardon my French but you suck!" yelled Athrun

"Ok let's go now, bye Kagome and friends" waved Amaris

As the girls start walking away Koga runs up, at that second he runs into Arashi.

"Hey that hur…." Froze Arashi

"ARASHI?" yelled Koga

"I see you met" laughed Kagome

"Uhhg they meet again" sighed Athrun

"I hope it's not mating season" sighed Amaris.

"You sick frick!" yelled Arashi pushing Koga off of her.

"You know, but pardon my French but not zis time!" Arashi added in a French accent.

"Yeah it is zis time!" added Koga like Arashi.

"Not while we're here you sicko!" yelled Amaris while pushing every one away from them.

"What, we're not, he's not, I'm not!NO!" screamed Arashi pointing at her and Koga then to Koga then to herself again, throwing her hands up and shaking them in the air.

Athrun falls over laughing and holding her sides rolling on the ground.

Arashi points to Athrun "Don't you laugh, what about you and Sesshomaru!"

"Hey don't take your anger out on me now!" screamed Athrun still laughing at Arashi

"But Arashi I thought you said yes to marrying…." Cut off Koga because he got tackled by Ayame.

"Ohhhh Koga I found you again, it must be fate!" squealed Ayame.

"Oh will you please shut up and leave him alone, he's mine!" yelled Arashi punching Ayame on the head sending her flying.

"I am?" asked Koga with starry eyes.

"Yes now let's get back to the clan" mumbled Arashi dragging the starry eyed Koga home.

"Ok well I guess we have to go to bye Miroku see you later" giggled Amaris waving bye to Miroku.

"I think he's saying bye but I'm not sure" said Inuyasha looking at Miroku while Miroku drooled wide eyed.

"Damn I don't have any one to say bye too…. Well bye every one I guess" waved Athrun.

"BYE" yelled every one as they left.

Roxxi: well that's our first chapter, we might not write them fast because I don't come over every undying day of my life. Lmao.

Hunter: so pleeeeaaaasssseeee review it bye, bye.

Yuki: Heehee yeah review, review!


End file.
